


Lady of Walpurgis

by AvaSafari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender Bender, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Tomione Smut Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaSafari/pseuds/AvaSafari
Summary: Hermione trapped in the past, decides to go undercover as a new male transfer student to infiltrate the Knights of Walpurgis.Prompt: GenderbenderWritten for Tomione Smut Fest 2018





	1. Chapter 1

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Expelliarmus!”

Harry Potter engulfed in green light, dropped to the ground, eyes glassy, to the shock and horror of the Order members nearby. They fought so hard, were convinced victory lay ahead, as they silently repeated the mantra, _the good guys always win_.

The good guys didn’t win, not this time and Hermione could sense the Death Eaters coming out of their momentary stupor, as the high of victory faded. Survival instincts kicking in, she ran for the doorway and didn’t look back as her friends and peers were being captured and likely tortured. She could hear feet pounding the ground, hot on her heels, but adrenaline fueled her on, past the entryway and into the forbidden forest nearby.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are filth.” Beatrix called out in a sickeningly sweet sing-song voice, “I know you’re around here somewhere, it’s time to play with your new masters Mudblood.”

Hidden inside the hollow of a nearby tree, Hermione controlled her breathing, mind racing to figure out how she could possibly get out of this scenario alive.

“Confringo!” Bellatrix cackled, throwing the blasting hex at random trees in her path.

A tree right next to her own burst into flames, the light reflecting a gold glint into her eyes. The time timer! Of course, why didn’t she think of that in the first place? She could go back a few hours and possibly change the tide of the war, or on second thought, why only hours, when she could reset, weeks, months, even years! Who cares about the consequences of meddling with time, when she knew for certain, that the present and future would be hell on earth.

The fire was spreading and she could feel it hot on her left side, unwilling to leave the safety of her hiding spot, she held up the delicate gold pendant and turned. With trembling fingers she continued twisting it, losing track of the rotations, as it spun at a dizzying speed. Maybe she’d end up in prehistoric times, when dinosaurs still roamed the Earth. She hoped not, but coming out of her panic, she realized, she had no idea how far back she’d gone.

~O-O~

“Well, first things first. I suppose I need to find out the date.” Hermione sighed. She cast a quick scourgify on herself and pulled a cloak out of her beaded bag. With the hood up and her wand out, she used the four-point spell, to find the road to Hogsmeade that ran through the woods.

Casting a disillusionment charm as she got closer to town, Hermione moved with stealth, along buildings, through shadows and avoided any people. When she came upon a stand with the Daily Prophet, she nicked the top copy and quietly moved to a less crowded area. Once she was alone, she whipped it out, the date reading August 1, 1944. A quick mental calculation and that meant she was fifty four years in the past!

That was not the date she was hoping for. She didn’t even know it was possible to go that far back in time. And why did she have this niggling feeling that the year 1944 held some kind of significance. Apparating to the forest of Dean, Hermione set up camp to regroup and plot out what to do now that she was here.

After some much needed sleep and time to analyze the paper, she remembered why the year 1944 sounded familiar. It was the year Tom Riddle was made Head Boy and the final year he attended Hogwarts. Which meant, he had already murdered 4 people and created 2 horcruxes so far. If only she could get close to him, she could destroy the horcruxes now. Two is a hell of a lot less than seven, but if she really wanted to be a part of his inner circle, a part of the Knights of Walpurgis, she couldn’t pose as herself, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn extraordinaire.

No, she would need to be a he, a pureblood, a resource or tool so great, that Riddle wouldn’t be able to resist recruiting her to his cause. With a plan in mind and false name in place, Henry Granger-Dagworth, she worked out the finer details of her plot. She’d need to gain documentation to confirm her new identity, enroll in Hogwarts, and establish her back story. It was a good thing she had almost a month to work out the kinks.

~O-O~

The first time Tom saw Henry Dagworth-Granger, he didn’t really think much of him at all. He was short, slim, and rather effeminate looking, with short curly hair. The name sparked slight curiosity, knowing his relation had founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Granger must be well connected, though none of his followers were acquainted with the family.

It was marginally interesting that Granger had been sorted into Slytherin, he certainly didn’t look the type. His facial expression appeared nervous and uneasy, the mask he tried wearing pathetically revealing. He didn’t exhibit a cold and calculating nature, as most were in the house of snakes. Rolling his eyes, bored, Tom turned away from the shiny new object everyone was so fascinated by. _Sheep, they’re all sheep_ , he thought, _and Granger is just another mindless lamb to the flock_.

~O-O~

It started with a few glances here and there when Tom had nothing better to look at. He noticed that Granger had very delicate hands, fingers so thin and dainty, he imagined how easy it would be to snap each one like the neck of a bird.

Granger always had his nose stuck in a book too, scribbling furiously with his quill to parchment, hanging on every word of their professors. It was a wonder he wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw.

Granger was petite, well under Tom’s six foot height. The boy’s body pitifully small looking, _I bet I could pick him up and toss him down the stairs easily_ , Tom mused.

Granger was very androgynous looking, a “pretty boy” even, with almond shaped eyes and long lashes. He had a button nose and hair unruly, one might even describe as bushy. It made Tom a bit uncomfortable, if he were being honest, though he wasn’t quite sure why.

Once during dinner Tom observed Granger licking a bit of cream that escaped his fork, tongue darting out to the corner of a plump upper lip. He stared as Granger swallowed the mouthful of dessert, watching his throat bob, wait, Granger’s neck was smooth and swan like, no adam’s apple protruding at all. Something was definitely off with Henry Dagworth-Granger.

Questions started to tickle his brain and over the next few weeks, Tom felt as if Granger were haunting him, everywhere he turned, Granger was there. In the common room, in the library, in his classes, in his dreams. He’d wake up in a cold sweat, hard as a rock with fleeting images of Granger floating behind his eyelids. Something needed to be done, he had to feed the beast that called for a sacrifice.

Tom would invite Granger to one of his meetings and initiate him to the cause. He needed an excuse to get closer to the lamb that he would bring to the slaughter.

~O-O~

Hermione could feel Riddle’s eyes on her more and more. It was a bit unnerving to have his full attention upon her. It made her feel exposed, as if he could glean all her secrets with the intensity of his stare.

She tried not to flush in embarrassment, unused to such continuous scrutiny, dark pools following her movements at every turn. Her cheeks blushed for other reasons too, though she dare not acknowledge it, the consequences of doing so, far too terrible to consider. But no matter, he was going to invite her to a meeting soon, she was sure of it.

A few weeks later, Avery and Lestrange approached her with an invitation to join a gathering of like minded peers. It was just the moment she’d been waiting for, shaking hands and bowing humbly, she readily agreed to come.

~O-O~

“You told him the wrong time Avery?” Tom asked after pulling the blonde into an empty classroom.

“Yes, of course my Lord, I also stressed the importance of punctuality as a sign of respect.” Avery muttered.

“Perfect.” Tom practically purred, shoving him toward the door and out of his sight. Sure, it might scare Granger off to discipline him right after his first meeting, but Tom wasn’t looking for another follower to join his Knights. All Tom wanted was to get Granger alone. 

Maybe Granger was part Veela, maybe that was why Tom was so fixated on him. After tonight, he’d take his fill, Tom was determined to do what he must to purge the little lamb from his system.

~O-O~

Just as planned, Granger arrived to the Come and Go room late, surprise written on his face to see that the meeting was already in session. After they finished up the last of their business, Tom turned to Granger.

“You stay, the rest of you, leave us.” The remaining Knights, quickly and quietly exited the room.

“You know, normally I’d torture you for your insolence of being so late, but today, I have a different punishment in mind.” Tom casually remarked as he sauntered over to the object of his obsessions.

Henry gulped.

“Down on your knees.” Tom motioned with his hand.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Henry cried while glaring and slowly backing away.

“Oh, I promise you, I’m entirely serious. On your knees and open that smart little mouth of yours wide. Unless you’d rather I crucio you before beating you within an inch of your life for disobeying me.”

~O-O~

Hermione was incredulous, but seeing no alternative, slowly knelt to the floor. She crossed her arms defensively, opening her mouth and staring off to the side.

Riddle grabbed a fistful of her short curls as he used his other hand to free his hardened length. The tip glistened with precum and he prodded her face, smearing a streak across her rosey cheek.

“Look at me.” He demanded, eyes blown in his excitement.

“Do you make all your followers blow you, or am I the only _lucky one_?”

His answering grin seemed to say it all, as he rammed his cock between her plush lips. 

“Mmm...your mouth was made to be wrapped around my cock Granger. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a mouth slurp it up so greedily.” He laughed, pumping in and out rougher and faster.

Hermione’s mind screamed obscenities in answer, unable to make any sounds but garbled gags.

“I think I’d enjoy ramming into that pert ass of yours too.”

“Fuck you!” She spat, shoving him away and wiping her mouth.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me baby, it only makes me want you more.” Tom replied with a feral grin.

Standing up, Hermione slapped him out of reflex, the loud crack echoing in the silent room. Whipping out her wand and pointing it at him, she slowly backed away toward the door. Riddle’s eyes burned with anger and desire that she ignored. Once outside and leaning against the door, she could finally breathe again. She was shocked her plan went so sideways, and wondered at what point it all went wrong? Too tired to really think about much of anything, she made her way back to the dungeons.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione trapped in the past, decides to go undercover as a new male transfer student to infiltrate the Knights of Walpurgis.
> 
> Prompt: Genderbender
> 
> Written for Tomione Smut Fest 2018

She couldn’t sleep, her mind so restless, replaying over and over Riddle’s twisted idea of initiation. Getting out of bed, she made her way outside to walk around the Black Lake, the crisp cool air helping to clear her head and calm the fury that twisted her insides. Hermione never knew she could feel such hatred towards another. She thought she hated Beatrix for torturing her at Malfoy Manor. She was sure she hated Voldemort for seeking war, death and destruction. 

But all of that paled in comparison to the extreme hatred that consumed her after Riddle’s violation of her person. She wanted to kill him, now, tomorrow, fuck all of her carefully thought out plans. Sure, she wanted to destroy his horcruxes, but she wasn’t convinced before, that she could actually murder him after the task was complete. Now however, she could easily imagine wrapping wire around Riddle’s ivory throat and pulling so hard, it sliced right through the tender skin. Now she would relish a long and drawn out death by her hands, if she could manage to accomplish it.

The next day in potions, the last class before dinner, she could feel his eyes upon her as usual, which she pointedly avoided looking at. Just as sleep finally claimed her in the early morning hours, a new scenario formed in her awareness. She smiled to herself as she split from the pack, looking back to see Riddle following behind. She slipped into an empty classroom, prey shedding its skin to become predator.

~O-O~

Tom couldn’t stop thinking about Granger from the moment he left the room. The slap so startling, he was momentarily incapable of doing anything but watch as his lamb backed out the door. None of his followers would dare to touch, let alone try to physically fight him. It was actually rather refreshing and made his cock throb just thinking about roughing him up. Merlin, Granger was driving him mad and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back.

_What is this_? Tom watched as Granger broke away from their classmates to walk down a deserted hallway by himself. _Does the little lamb want to play_ , he wondered as Granger peeked back at him. The opportunity to be alone too tempting to pass up, Tom sauntered behind, giddy in anticipation. 

~O-O~

“Petrificus Totalus.” Hermione whispered from inside the doorway as Riddle made to walk inside. His body frozen mid step as she popped into his view, reaching her hands into his robes and plucking out his wand.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing this.” She smirked as she snapped it before his eyes.

If Riddle could talk, he would be swearing and yelling curses, she could see wrath in his eyes. She laughed in his face as she slapped him again, the moment too sweet not to savor. However, she did not anticipate him breaking free from the spell wandlessly, growling in rage as he lunged for her.

“Back off!” She shouted, pointing her wand in his face.

“I don’t think so Granger, I believe the saying is an eye for an eye?” Riddle replied as he charged her once more, grabbing the end of her wand and viciously pulling down to snap it in half.

“You motherfucker!” She yelled, making a fist to punch his smug face. He stopped her hand and knocked her back into the wall, holding her in place with the weight of his body.

“I’d much rather fuck you than my mother.” He breathed, before his lips descended in a bruising kiss. 

Hermione surprised herself by kissing back, all teeth and tongue, aggressively fighting for control. She bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. 

“So you _do_ like it rough.” Riddle hissed with a gleam in his eyes, as he slammed her wrists back into the wall.

Hermione groaned in frustration to be in this position again. She wanted to make buttons of his bones and spit on his lifeless corpse. How dare her passion for his immediate death, pervert into something like this? She was repulsed by herself and by her hormones for clouding her judgement. He might be attractive and have a fit body, and ok, maybe she didn’t mind a man taking control, but he’s a psychopath and wait, what was she thinking about?

He continued kissing her and making her head fuzzy as he maneuvered both her wrists into one of his hands. He then used his free hand to slide down her face, neck, over her collar, down her bound chest, pausing at the front of her pants, before undoing the hook, pulling the zipper and slipping inside.

“What’s this?” He muttered, hand moving along her mound and rubbing over her panties.

“What else have you been hiding from me?” He grinned as his hand came up, only to resume stroking under the the elastic and directly touching her moist flesh. 

“So wet for me too.” He mumbled as he swiftly entered her with his middle finger, followed by his index, pumping in and out as he nipped and suckled her ear.

Hermione was mortified, trapped under a young Voldemort, while he fingered her closer and closer to her peak. Merlin, it felt too good though, she couldn’t help but want to lose herself in the sensations he was building. She was drowning in him, in his taste, in his touch, and in his smell.

_The path to hell is paved with good intentions_ , echoed in her head, as she momentarily wondered if there would be grave consequences for giving into her lust today. Too far gone to turn back at this point, she shut off the part of her brain that screamed all the reasons why Tom Riddle was the devil incarnate. 

Tom suddenly started pulling her pants and underwear down til they fell past her knees, before sweeping her up in his arms, princess style as he carried her over to the desk at the front of the room. Dumping her on the tabletop, he dropped to his knees, burying his face in her soaking heat. Hermione gasped, as she felt his hot wet tongue, firmly lick up the length of her. He shoved her legs open wider as his tongue swirled and lapped at her throbbing clit. His glorious long fingers resumed pumping in and out of her and curling in just the right spot as his mouth feasted on her, pushing her toward the edge. Hermione threw her head back moaning as she came.

As she was still coming down from the euphoria of orgasm, Tom unbuckled and unsheathed his own weeping cock, pulling her forward as he rammed inside her still pulsing core. Her channel clamped down on him as if trying to push him out and he thought he might blow his load, right then. Taking a deep breath, Tom focused on the pleasure of being engulfed in her velvety softness, he relished how easily he moved through her slickness. He set a fast pace and continued to slam into her, throwing her legs over his shoulder as he pounded her pussy at a brutal rhythm.

Flipping her over abruptly, he shoved the side of her face into the unforgiving wood as he maintained a merciless tempo, the slap of skin ringing in the silence. He was so close to his climax, reaching down he pinched her clit, delighting in the feel of her exploding around him, cum dripping down her legs from their release.

He pumped a few final strokes, releasing her head from his grip as he slumped on top of her with his full body weight. She smelled like him and he felt greed to keep claiming her, to possess her, to own her. 

Coming back to his senses from the high of endorphins, he was shocked to realize this chit had been deceiving him and the school this whole time. Who was she and what was her purpose. She was dressing now and refused to look him in the eye. He would let her off easy this time, the beast within satiated for now, but he would enjoy interrogating his little lamb later, the promise of the secrets she held almost as delicious as her body.

  
  
  



End file.
